Sigue adelante
by CAKE324
Summary: Secuela de "Fuera de alcance": Nuestros personajes principales estan a punto de llegar a la cima de la fama en la industria musical... Pero ¿todo sera facil para ellos? Lean y comenten...
1. Prologo

"Sigue adelante"

**ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIOOOOOOO! SIIIIIIIIIII YO, VOLVÍ CON LA SECUELA DE "FUERA DE ALCANCE" YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, POR AHORA SOLO LES DEJO EL PROLOGO PERO SUBO EL PRÓXIMO CAPI LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA…**

* * *

Prologo:

_Una banda muy, pero muy, Y ME REFIERO A QUE MUY famosa, que ha estado triunfando a medida que avanzaban en la música… AAAHHH (suspiro), el romance, ese estúpido y sensual romance que ha existido desde siempre, bueno en este fic siguen los mismos romances, pero tal vez haya nuevos TTT^TTT… Suuusspeeensooooo, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho más suspenso… Amistad. AAHH la hermosa amistad de amigos que se quieren, se apoyan, se defienden, etc._

_Y muchas otras cosas más en este fic, con mis dos parejas favoritas de todos los tiempos: FINNCELINE Y FIOLEE, y apariciones de OC._

* * *

**YYYYYYYYY? QUE LES PARECIÓ? YA SE, NO EXPLIQUE CLARAMENTE QUE PASARA EN LA HISTORIA, PERO BUENO, SUBIRÉ EL PRÓXIMO CAPI LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA :3.**

**PREGUNTA: ¿LES PARECE SI PONGO EL "NIVEL 15" EN MI HISTORIA?**

**BUENO CONTESTEN EN SUS REVIEWS… UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO COMO ESOS QUE LE DAS A TU HERMANO O HERMANA Y LOS VEO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI TITULADO: "ENTREVISTA CON JAMES ANDERSON".**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIS.**


	2. Entrevista con James Anderson

Capitulo 1: "Entrevista con James Anderson"

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II EL PRIMER CAPI DE MI SECUELA.**

**SNIF SNIF :') ME MATA LA EMOCIÓN :').**

**AFKHAKASKHFAFJSAKH HAY UNA COSA QUE ME OLVIDE DE ACLARAR EN EL PROLOGO XP… BUENO, EN ESTE FIC TAMBIÉN HABRÁN UNAS CANCIONES QUE NO SUELO PONER EN MIS FIC, COMO LAS DE MI CANTANTE FAVORITA ADELE O DE BRUNO MARS (en su mayoría baladas). SE QUE NO LAS SUELO PONER EN MIS FIC, PERO DE VERAS ME GUSTAN ESAS CANCIONES A PARTE DE LAS QUE YA SABEN QUE ME GUSTAN.**

**BUENO NO LOS MOLESTO MAS, DISFRUTEN EL CAPI…**

* * *

2 de enero…

Ya se habían cumplido los 2 meses, y nuestros protagonistas estaban en un tren eléctrico camino al edificio de "Life Is Music Records" para encontrarse con James Anderson. Estaba nevando afuera, así que todos en el tren estaban abrigados.

En el tren…

-¿Qué tan lejos está el edificio?- pregunto Marceline sentada junto a Finn.

-Solo falta media hora- dijo Finn.

-ARG ¿por que tuvimos que viajar en tren?, hace mucho frio- dijo Marceline, el abrigo que traía no le abrigaba mucho. En eso siente que Finn le da su abrigo.

-Úsalo, lo necesitas más que yo- dijo Finn rodeándola con un brazo.

-Ay Finn- dijo Marceline dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-CONSÍGANSE UN CUARTO- grito Marshall en el asiento de atrás.

-Marshall ya déjalos- dijo Fionna.

-Jejejejejejeje- se rio Marshall.

-Oigan ¿ya saben que le dirán a James?- les pregunto Marceline a Finn y Fionna.

-Mmmmm todavía no sabemos- dijo Finn.

-Mmmmm creo que les hablaremos de ustedes y como es que compusieron las canciones- dijo Fionna.

-Eso suena bien- dijo Marceline.

En otra parte del tren, con Dina y Billy…

-¿BILLY YA VAS A SALIR?- grito Dina tocando la puerta del baño (solo hay un baño en el tren :P).

-ESPÉRATE QUE TODAVÍA NO ACABO- grito Billy desde el baño.

-ARG- gruño Dina y se alejo de la puerta del baño. Como tenia la mirada en el piso no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en frente suyo y choco con esa persona –AY LO SIENTO- dijo Dina. Como esa perdona tenía un cuaderno en las manos y cuando choco con Dina se le había caído, ella estaba a punto de recoger el cuaderno cuando se topo con la mano de la persona que estaba a punto de recogerlo antes que ella (Mmmmm ¿por qué le metí tanto floro?)

-No, no te preocupes- dijo el chico dueño del cuaderno.

Dina alzo la mirada para ver al chico. Prácticamente se quedo paralizada al verlo. Era un chico de tez morena, con ojos verdes, cabello negro lacio que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros con unas mechas pintadas de color turquesa (casi igual que ella solo que ella las tenia naranjas) y estaba vestido con un polo negro con el logo de Guns n' Roses, una casaca negra, un jean negro ajustado con una cadena en el bolsillo derecho, y unos converse rojos.

-… ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Si estoy bien- dijo Dina levantándose del piso -¿No le paso nada a tu cuaderno?- pregunto.

-No, no está bien, no paso nada- dijo el chico –Pero me lo podrías dar-

Dina se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuaderno del chico en sus manos.

-AY perdón toma…- lee el nombre del cuaderno -… Jackie-

-En realidad me llamo Jackson pero todos me dicen Jackie- dijo Jackie -¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

-Dina-

-Lindo nombre- dijo Jackie. Dina se sonrojo (uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu alguien se encontró un nuevo amor).

-Jejejeje gracias- dijo Dina –Y ¿A dónde vas?-

-A visitar a mi abuela, esta algo enferma y la cuido todas las tardes. Y tu ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Jackie.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera- dijo Dina.

En eso sale Billy del baño.

-Uff les recomiendo no entrar ahí por un par de días- dijo Billy pasándolos de largo.

-¿Y quién era ese chico?- pregunto Jackie.

-Por desgracia es mi hermano- dijo Dina golpeando su frente con su mano.

_Próxima parada- Estación Wembley_

-En esa estación me bajo- dijo Jackie.

-Ok entonces…- dijo Dina cuando fue interrumpida por Jackie.

-¿Me das tu numero?- pregunto Jackie.

-Pero no tengo celular- dijo Dina.

-Yo tampoco, dame el número de tu casa- dijo Jackie.

Luego de intercambiar números el tren paro en la estación Wembley y Jackie se bajo mientras Dina lo veía por la ventana del tren.

-IIIIIUUUUUUUUUU- gritaron unas voces detrás de ella.

-AAHH- grito Dina de la sorpresa -¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto a Fionna y a Marcy.

-¿Quién era ese chico?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-No me respondieron- se quejo Dina tratando de evitar esa pregunta.

-Bueno…

_Flashback…_

_-Oye Billy ¿Dónde está Dina?- pregunto Fionna._

_-Primero estaba esperándome afuera del baño y luego se le empezó a ligar a un chico que…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Fionna y Marceline se fueron corriendo al vagón del baño para ver a Dina con el chico._

_En el otro vagón…_

_Fionna y Marcy se habían escondido en uno de los asientos para que Dina y Jackie no las vieran._

_-OH POR DIOS, Dina se encontró un galán- dijo Fionna emocionada._

_-No es por nada, pero se parece mucho a ella- dijo Marcy._

_Siguieron viendo a Dina hablando con Jackie cuando escucharon la parada de la siguiente estación y se fueron a otro vagón para que no las vieran espiándolos._

_Fin del Flashback._

-… y así fue como llegamos aquí- dijo Fionna.

-Pero ya cuéntanos ¿Quién es ese chico?- dijo Marcy.

-SI ¿de qué hablaron?-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Qué le gusta?-

-YA PÁRENLE- grito Dina –No hablamos mucho, solo le di mi numero para que podamos hablar y además no sé porque hacen tanto alboroto-

-Pero Dina, date una oportunidad con ese chico- dijo Marcy.

-SI, además se ve que tienen los mismos gustos- dijo Fionna.

-En lugar de hablar de eso mejor vamos yendo al otro vagón con los chicos que en la próxima estación nos bajamos- dijo Dina y las tres se fueron con los chicos para esperar a llegar a la siguiente parada.

_Próxima parada- Estación Grand Terminal _(la verdad no se qué nombre ponerles a las estaciones :P).

Los chicos bajaron del tren y salieron de la estación para buscar el edificio de "Life Is Music Records".

10 minutos después de buscar ya estaban en frente del edificio con el enorme logo que decía "Life Is Music Records".

-Wow es más grande de lo que creí- dijo Marshall.

-Alguien debería llamar a James para avisarle que ya estamos aquí- dijo Finn.

-Yo lo llamo- dijo Fionna sacando su celular.

-¿Hola?... Hola James soy Fionna… Sí, estamos afuera del edificio… ¿En qué oficina?... A ya entonces nos vemos ahí… Adiós- dijo Fionna y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Marcy.

-Dijo que entráramos, le digamos a la recepcionista que tenemos una reunión con él y que lo viéramos en la oficina número 444- dijo Fionna.

-Entonces entremos- dijo Billy y los 6 entraron al edificio.

Hablaron con la recepcionista y ella los llevo a la oficina numero 444.

-Hola chicos, los estaba esperando, por favor siéntense- dijo James ofreciéndoles 6 sillas.

-Muy bien, ahora que todos están aquí hay que hablar de cómo empezaremos a trabajar de ahora en adelante- dijo James. Ahora todos estaban temblando de la emoción.

-¿Y cómo quieres que empecemos a trabajar?- pregunto Finn.

-Bueno, primero que nada necesitamos alguien que los represente, ya tenemos a 2 personas que hacen eso, luego necesitamos sacar un demo, para eso necesitan escribir mas canciones, sacaremos un demo de prueba y haremos que el director de esta discográfica lo apruebe antes de que salga a la venta y cuando sean un éxito en ventas, tendrán su primer concierto y una conferencia de prensa- explico James. Los chicos se emocionaron tanto que no pudieron evitar gritar y abrazarse de la emoción.

-¿Cuándo cree que podamos empezar?- pregunto Fionna.

-Mañana a las 8 de la mañana en punto. Vamos a comenzar a grabar el demo con las canciones que tienen hasta ahora- dijo James.

-Claro nos vemos a las 8- dijo Marshall.

-Y recuerden… Aquí ya les tenemos listos los instrumentos- dijo James.

-Está bien- dijo Marcy.

-Y también les vamos a diseñar el logo de su banda- dijo James.

-¿El logo?... CLARO EL LOGO- dijo Dina.

-Bien, si algo mas no se me olvida entonces nos vemos mañana a las 8- dijo James.

-OK nos vemos a las 8- dijo Finn.

-Se pueden retirar- dijo James y todos se fueron de la oficina para irse cada quien a sus casas, llenos de emoción.

En casa de Finn y Fionna (solo con Marceline y con Marshall).

-AAHH NO PUEDO CREERLO vamos a trabajar con JAMES ANDERSON- dijo Marceline emocionada.

-Y mañana tenemos que verlo a las 8 para grabar un demo- dijo Marshall.

-Pero tienen que escribir más canciones para poder sacar un disco- dijo Fionna.

-Pero eso lo pueden hacer después, mejor celebramos que por fin trabajaremos con James Anderson en la disquera- dijo Finn.

-Hay que cantar una canción- dijo Marceline.

-SI ¿Qué canción cantamos?- pregunto Fionna.

-Una de Nirvana- dijo Marshall

-¿Cuál?-

-A ver si la adivinan…

I'm so happy because today  
I've found my friends ...  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly, but that's okay, cause so are you...  
We've broken our mirrors  
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care...  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles in a daze...  
Cause I've found god - hey, hey, hey  
I'm so lonely but that's okay I shaved my head...  
And I'm not sad  
And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard...  
But I'm not sure  
I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet you there...  
But I don't care  
I'm so horny but that's okay...  
My will is good - hey, hey, hey

I like it - I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you - I'm not gonna crack  
I love you - I'm not gonna crack  
I kill you - I'm not gonna crack

En casa de Billy y Dina.

RING RING…

-YO VOY- grito Dina corriendo hacia el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- dijo Dina.

_-Hola ¿Dina?- _pregunto Jackie.

-Hola Jackie- dijo Dina.

Y ahí se la pasaron hablando por largo rato, pero Dina no le conto nada sobre lo que paso en la disquera, porque todavía no tenía la suficiente confianza en él como para decirle sobre los planes que tenia, pero si le agradaba el chico, y se lo contaría en algún momento.

* * *

**Y ESTE FUE EL CAPI…**

**SI TE GUSTO PORFA DEJA UN REVIEW Y TE SUGIERO QUE ESCUCHES LA CANCIÓN LITHIUM DE NIRVANA…**

**LA VERDAD ES QUE CREO QUE TARDARE UN POCO MAS EN SUBIR CAPIS PORQUE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA YA ENTRO A CLASES Y NO TENDRÉ MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR.**

**Y CON RESPECTO AL NIVEL 15, YA TENGO UNA IDEA DE CÓMO PONERLO PERO TENDRÁN QUE ESPERARSE UNOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS :3.**

**UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO, SON SABOR A MEDICINA PARA RESFRIADOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI TITULADO: GRABANDO.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	3. Grabando

Capitulo 2: "Grabando"

**HOLI MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS…**

**SI EL OTRO CAPI YEYYYYYYYY PERDÓN POR DEMORAR, ES QUE EL 4 DE MARZO ENTRE A LA ESCUELA Y AUNQUE ES LA PRIMERA SEMANA ME DEJO AGOTADA U.U**

**POR CIERTO kateryn: NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE LAS DIRECTIONERS, MUCHAS DE MIS AMIGAS LO SON Y NO POR ESO DEJAN DE SER MIS AMIGAS, SOLO QUE NO LE VEO LO "LINDO" A ESE GRUPO.**

**BUENO DEJANDO EL HORRIBLE SUFRIMIENTO DE LADO LES DEJO EL CAPI…**

* * *

3 de enero a las 7 de la mañana…

-MARSHALL YA SAL QUE EN UN RATO NOS VAMOS- grito Marcy golpeando la puerta del baño.

-_ESPÉRATE UN RATO- _grito Marshall.

-ARG- gruño Marcy. Luego sonó el timbre de la casa –YA VOY-

Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Hola Marcy- dijo Finn.

-Hola Finn- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Marcy- dijo Fionna.

-Hola Fi- la saludo.

-¿Ya vamos a la estación?- pregunto Finn.

-Es que Marshall todavía no sale del baño- dijo Marcy.

-MARSHALL YA SAL- grito Fionna.

-_¿YA ESTÁN AQUÍ?- _grito Marshall.

-SI-

-_SALGO EN UN MINUTO- _grito Marshall.

-¿Quieren pasar?- pregunto Marceline.

- Si claro- dijeron Finn y Fionna y entraron a la casa.

-MARSHALL APÚRATE QUE TAMBIÉN TENEMOS QUE IR POR BILLY Y DINA- grito Marcy.

-_ME ESTOY VISTIENDO- _grito Marshall.

-Ok mientras Marshall se cambia llamemos a Dina y a Billy para ver si ya vienen- dijo Marcy.

-_PUES COGE EL TELÉFONO- _grito Marshall.

-ARG- gruño Marcy y marco a la casa de Dina y Billy.

-_¿Hola?-_ contesto Billy.

-Hola Billy ¿ya están en camino?- pregunto Marcy.

-_Emmm es que DINA se levanto recién y puede que demoremos mucho mientras se arregla ¬¬- _dijo Billy.

-:( ok entonces los esperamos, pero recuerden que tenemos que ir a las 8- dijo Marcy.

_-Trataremos de llegar lo más rápido posible adiós- _dijo Billy colgando el teléfono.

-¿Y, a que ahora vienen?- pregunto Fionna.

-Dina recién se ha levantado, creo que van a demorar más- dijo Marcy.

-Ok pero mientras llegan, y Marshall se cambia se nos hará tarde y todavía tenemos que llegar a la estación- se quejo Fionna.

-Ya relájense, que falta mucho para las 8- dijo Finn.

-¿Por mientras que hacemos?- pregunto Marcy.

-Ver noticias- dijo Finn.

-Las noticias aburren- se quejo Fionna.

-En la mañana no hay nada que ver más que noticias- dijo Finn prendiendo el televisor de la sala.

_-… y ese fue el éxito de PSY "Oppa Gangnam Style" _(jejejejejejejeje XD). _Pasando a otras noticias, se busca a joven que huyo de la cárcel hace 2 semanas, la policía no ha encontrado pistas de él. El joven al que tratan de encontrar se llama Gumm _(no se qué apellido ponerle :P) _y fue encarcelado por tratar de abusar de una menor…- _Finn apago el televisor. Miro a Marcy y a Fionna quienes tenían una expresión de miedo en sus rostros. Sobre todo el de Marcy por lo que paso hace unos meses.

-¿CÓMO QUE EL BASTARDO ESCAPO?- salió gritando Marshall.

-¿A quién le preguntas? Solo lo escuchamos en las noticias- dijo Finn.

-¿Pero cómo es que ese marica pudo escapar?- se quejo Marshall.

-NO SE, seguro les pago a otros reclusos para que lo ayudaran a salir- dijo Finn.

-¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE ESO? Me están poniendo nerviosa- dijo Marceline.

-Cierto ¿no recuerdan lo que paso hace 6 meses?- les regaño Fionna.

-Pero no puedo creer que ese pervertido esta libre en quien sabe donde- dijo Finn.

-YA. Mejor esperamos a que la policía lo encuentre, pero hay que fijarnos bien por si lo vemos en cualquier parte- dijo Fionna.

En eso suena el timbre de la casa.

-Voy a ver quién es- dijo Marshall caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿OIGAN SE ENTERARON DE…?- dijo Billy entrando a la casa cuando fue interrumpido por Marshall.

-Si ya sabemos, lo acabamos de ver en las noticias- dijo Marshall.

-Además, ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?- pregunto Marcy.

-DINA se levanto tarde- dijo Billy mirando a Dina acusadoramente.

-Me quede hablando por teléfono y se me paso el tiempo- se excuso Dina.

-Ya dejen de discutir que tenemos que ir a la estación- dijo Fionna.

Todos salieron de la casa y subieron en un taxi camino a la estación de trenes.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad.

-¿CÓMO QUE YA NO TIENES DINERO?- le grito Gumm a Bonnie.

-ME ECHARON DE LA CASA Y NO TUVE TIEMPO DE SACAR DINERO- grito Bonnie.

-¿Y COMO PIENSAS QUE VAMOS A VIVIR?- grito Gumm.

-YO QUE SE, solo me quiero vengar- dijo Bonnie.

-¿Y crees que yo no? ¿Sabes cuánto les tuve que pagar a unos tipos para que me ayudaran a escapar de la cárcel? MUCHO- dijo Gumm.

-Eso te pasa por tratar de…- fue interrumpida por Gumm.

-HEY no hables de eso- dijo Gumm.

-Si no tenemos dinero será mejor que nos dediquemos al robo- dijo Bonnie.

-Ni sabemos robar ¿Cómo lo haremos?- pregunto Gumm.

-Iremos a la parte más peligrosa de la ciudad- dijo Bonnie.

En el tren.

-… y me quede hablando con el toda la noche- dijo Dina mientras le contaba a Marceline y a Fionna sobre lo que hablo con Jackie la noche anterior.

-Uuuuuuuuu Dina- dijeron las 2 en un tono burlón.

-Aish cállense que pronto terminare como ustedes- dijo Dina.

-Pero deberían salir alguna vez, para conocerse mejor- dijo Fionna.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Marcy.

-¿Qué pasa si tienen novia?- dijo Dina tristemente.

-Podrían terminar- dijo Fionna.

-No pues, no me quiero meter en una relación- dijo Dina.

-¿Y qué pasa si no es feliz?- pregunto Marcy.

-Oye, ¿ese no es Jackie?- pregunto Fionna señalando a un chico que estaba sentado 3 asientos detrás de ellas.

-Creo que si- dijo Dina mirando mejor al chico.

-Mejor nos vamos Fionna- dijo Marcy jalando a Fionna del brazo hacia el otro vagón dejando a Dina sola. Ella se levanto del lugar de donde estaba y camino hacia el chico.

-Hola Jackie- lo saludo.

-Hola Dina- dijo Jackie levantándose para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. Dina se puso roja como un tomate.

-¿Otra vez vas con tu abuela?- pregunto Dina.

-De hecho voy al hospital- dijo Jackie bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Dina preocupada.

-Es que ayer a mi abuela le dio un derrame y la llevaron de emergencia al hospital, no sé como esta, por eso voy a verla- dijo Jackie tristemente.

-¿Pero tus papás tampoco la visitan?- pregunto Dina.

Jackie no contesto.

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto Dina.

_Próxima parada- Hospital "Holy Mary"_

-Ya me voy a bajar, hablamos luego- dijo Jackie caminando a la puerta del vagón.

-Ok nos vemos- dijo Dina caminando a la puerta del vagón contrario.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Fionna.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Marcy.

-Emmm no lo sé, fue muy extraño, le pregunte sobre sus padres y no me contesto nada- dijo Dina.

-Mmmmm seguro no le gusta hablar sobre sus padres- dijo Marcy.

-Mejor vamos al otro vagón, ya casi llegamos- dijo Fionna.

20 minutos después…

Ya habían llegado a la disquera 5 minutos antes de las 8. Cuando llegaron, James los condujo a una cabina de sonido para poder grabar las canciones que ya tenían compuestas.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora que ya están aquí quiero que entren a la cabina y preparen sus instrumentos para grabar las canciones que ya tienen- dijo James –Ustedes quédense fuera de la cabina para que vean como va quedando la grabación- les dijo a Finn y Fionna.

-Ok- dijeron todos y se fueron a donde les ordeno James.

Luego de 10 minutos de ponerse a afinar los instrumentos estaban listos para grabar.

-Bueno chicos, ¿con que canción les gustaría empezar?- pregunto James.

-Con Boulevard of broken dreams- dijo Marceline por el micrófono de la cabina.

-Muy bien, comenzamos a grabar en 3 2 1…- dio la señal para que comenzaran…

I walk a lonely road  
the only one that i have ever known  
don't know were it goes  
but it's home to me and i walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an' i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line of the edge  
and where i walk alone  
Read between the lines what's  
fucked up and everything's all right  
check my vital signs to know i'm still alive  
and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah  
I walk alone an' i walk a  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone

(Solo de guitarra)

-… excelente chicos, ahora vamos con la siguiente canción- los felicito James.

-Cantaremos Wake me up when September ends- dijo Marcy.

-Grabamos en 3 2 1…-

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends

Y así se la pasaron grabando toda la mañana grabando las 4 canciones que ya tenían en un CD.

En la tarde…

-Qué bueno que todo salió bien en la grabación- dijo Marcy.

-Como no lo van a hacer bien si son fantásticos- dijo Finn abrazando a Marceline (Están en la casa de Finn, por si a caso :3).

(EMPIEZA EL NIVEL 15… no mentira, eso es más adelante :3).

-Gracias Finn eres muy tierno- dijo Marcy besando su mejilla.

-Lo digo enserio Marcy, ustedes son fantásticos- dijo Finn.

-Aaaww gracias- dijo Marcy.

* * *

**YYYYYYYYY ESTE FUE EL FIN DEL CAPI**

**NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS… TAL VEZ TAMBIÉN TARDE EN ESCRIBIR EL PRÓXIMO CAPI, POR LO DE LA ESCUELA Y ESAS COSAS :P**

**BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL TITULO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI EL CUAL ES: 1 AÑO DESPUÉS.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIISSSS.**


	4. HELP ME PLEASE TTTTTT

**HOLIIIII MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIISSS**

**QUE TAL COMO LA ESTAN PASANDO? YO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI DE ESTE FIC, PERO COMO MI MEMORIA ES TAN INEXISTENTE COMO MI GUSTO POR JUSTIN BIEBER XD, ME OLVIDE QUE LE TENIA QUE PONER UN NOMBRE AL PRIMER DISCO DE DARK ANGELS KASJHFAKJSJFAVHSDGSD...**

**ME PODRIAN DAR UN BUEN NOMBRE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? SINO NO HABRA NINGUN CAPI Y TAMPOCO HABRA NIVEL 15**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BUENO VERE SUS SUJERENCIAS EN SUS REVIEWS :3**


	5. 1 año despues

Capitulo 3: "1 año después"

**HOLIIIIII MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIISSS SIIIIIIIIIII OTRO CAPI -**

**QUISIERA MANDARLE UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A MI MEJOR AMIGA mani498 GRACIAS POR TU APOYO AMIGA :3**

**BUENO MUCHAS PERSONAS ME ESTUVIERON ESCRIBIENDO MUY BUENOS NOMBRES PARA EL PRIMER DISCO, PERO SOLO UNO ES EL QUE ME PARECIÓ EL MEJOR DE TODOS. PERO IGUAL QUIERO AGRADECERLES A LOS SIGUIENTES:**

**gothicgirlGXD**

**blackoctubre**

**Eme48**

**Mel Escobedo**

**nereida-chann**

**POR CIERTO kateryn NO TIENES POR QUE DISCULPARTE TU SOLO DISTE UNA OPINIÓN :3 CUALQUIERA LA PUEDE DAR, ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPES.**

**BUENO NO LOS MOLESTO MAS, DISFRUTEN EL CAPI.**

* * *

Ya había pasado un año desde que empezaron a grabar con James Anderson en la famosa disquera "Life Is Music Records". Ya los chicos eran mayores de edad y como sus padres les dieron dinero para comprar un apartamento (mejor dicho una suite, no sé si se escribe así, pero igual :P), ellos ya no vivían con sus padres pero los veían semanalmente. Volviendo al tema de la disquera, solo faltaba sacar su primer disco al mercado (por así decirlo). En el tiempo que estuvieron trabajando en la disquera compusieron más canciones, para poder editar y sacar el disco. En ese momento los integrantes de Dark Angels estaban en una conferencia de prensa con James Anderson. Ellos estaban sentados en una mesa rectangular mientras muchos reporteros les tomaban fotos y se acercaban a la mesa con filmadoras y micrófonos.

-JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES…- gritaban los reporteros que se abalanzaban contra la mesa.

-SOLO UNO A LA VEZ- grito un guardia de seguridad.

-JAMES ¿ES CIERTO QUE DARK ANGELS SERA LA NUEVA SENSACIÓN ADOLESCENTE?- pregunto un reportero acercando una grabadora.

-En efecto, estos chicos tienen mucho talento y no dudo que pronto sean la inspiración de muchos jóvenes- hablo James por el micrófono.

-JAMES ¿ES CIERTO QUE LOS DESCUBRISTE POR MEDIO DE UNA CHICA LOCA?- pregunto otro reportero.

-No diría que fuera loca, al principio no le creí porque tenía que ver a otros grupos, pero ya vi que hacerle caso fue lo mejor- respondió James.

-JAMES ¿CUÁNDO CREES QUE SALDRÁ EL DISCO DE DARK ANGELS?- pregunto otro reportero.

-Dentro de un mes mínimo, todavía falta diseñar el logo y quemar todo en un disco- dijo James.

-JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES…- y así se la pasaron haciendo preguntas sobre la banda, y luego de 2 largas horas, la conferencia termino.

En la suite.

-AH no sabía que una conferencia sería tan agotadora- dijo Marceline tirándose en el sofá.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas les hicieron?- le pregunto Finn sentándose a su lado.

-Por suerte, ninguna sobre nuestra vida personal, solo que canciones habíamos escrito y si nos gustaba trabajar con James- dijo Marcy.

Ellos estaban solos en la suite, Marshall y Fionna habían salido al cine, Dina se había ido con Jackie, y Billy… quien sabe.

-Estoy cansada- dijo Marcy recostándose en las piernas de Finn.

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?- pregunto Finn jugando con el cabello de Marcy.

-¿Qué película?-

-La que quieras-

-Mmmmm "Posesión Satánica"- dijo Marcy.

-¿Por qué siempre te gusta ver películas de terror?- pregunto Finn.

-Son las únicas que me gustan- dijo Marcy.

-Pero siempre me dan pesadillas- dijo Finn.

-Jejejejejeje pero si nada de eso es real, así que deja de estar asustándote- dijo Marcy –Pero esa película es basada en hechos reales- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-MARCY- se quejo Finn.

-Jejejejejeje tranquilo Finn en todas las películas sale eso para asustar a la gente- dijo Marcy.

-Bueno, pero si algo se mete a mi cuerpo mientras duermo, será tu culpa- dijo Finn.

-Jejejejejeje eso no pasara- dijo Marcy.

Y se pusieron a ver la película de terror, como era una película que de veras espantaba los dos quedaron traumados.

En la calle.

Fionna y Marshall se habían ido a cenar a un restaurante de lujo (Mmmmmmmm de lujo :9 tengo hambre TTT^TTT) y luego de pagar la cuenta salieron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad.

-Fue la mejor cena del mundo Fi- dijo Marshall.

-Claro Marshy, pero hubieras dejado que yo pagara la cuenta- dijo Fionna.

-No me importa, yo hago cualquier cosa por ti- dijo Marshall.

-Aaaww Marshy eres tan tierno- dijo Fionna dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pero mientras lo hacía alguien le arrebato el bolso que tenía en su brazo y echo a correr.

-OYE- grito Fionna.

Marshall salió corriendo a perseguir al ladrón.

-OYE REGRESA MALDITO LADRÓN- grito Marshall mientras corría tras el tipo. Estaba casi pisándole sus talones, cuando de repente al tipo se le cae el bolso, estaba a punto de recogerlo cuando se encuentra cara a cara con Marshall. A los dos se les abrió la mandíbula cuando vieron la cara del otro.

-¿GUMM?- grito Marshall.

El no contesto, solo salió corriendo dejando el bolso en la acera.

-¿QUÉ CARAJ…?-

-MARSHALL- llego Fionna.

-ESE TIPO ERA GUMM- dijo Marshall.

-¿CÓMO?- grito Fionna.

-Si ese tipo era Gumm- dijo Marshall.

-¿Pero cómo? Digo ¿Cómo termino aquí, nos alejamos mucho de la ciudad?- dijo Fionna.

-No lo sé, pero esto me da mala espina- dijo Marshall.

En el hospital "Holy Mary"

-Gracias por venir a visitarme hijo- dijo una señora de muy avanzada edad.

-No hay problema abuelita (que tiernoooooooo TTT^TTT) solo quiero que pronto salgas del hospital- dijo Jackie (que mal, ya paso un año y todavía no regresa a casa :'( porque siempre pongo cosas tristes…).

-Pronto saldré de aquí hijo no te preocupes- dijo la abuela de Jackie –Pero mejor preséntame a la amiga que trajiste-

-Claro abuelita- dijo Jackie abriendo la puerta de la habitación dejando pasar a Dina (uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :3).

-¿Ella es la Dina de la que tanto me hablaste?- pregunto Katy (así se llama la abuela de Jackie).

-Abuelita- se quejo Jackie avergonzado.

-Ay hijo, no tienen nada de malo, es un gusto conocerte mi niña- dijo Katy levantando su mano.

-El gusto es mío señora- dijo Dina acercándose a la camilla para estrechar su mano.

-Pero si eres tan linda como Jackie dijo que eras- dijo Katy.

-ABUELA- se quejo Jackie.

-Jejejejejejejeje no te preocupes Jackie- dijo Dina.

-°/°- Jackie se puso rojo.

-Pero miren la hora que es, ya deberían irse a casa- dijo Katy.

-Pero abuelita…- dijo Jackie cuando lo interrumpió.

-Nada de peros, los dos se tienen que ir a descansar, además tienes que ir a la universidad mañana Jackie- dijo Katy.

-Ok abuelita, nos vemos mañana- dijo Jackie despidiéndose.

-A ti también te quiero volver a ver Dina- dijo Katy.

-Claro señora- dijo Dina.

2 horas después en la suite.

-¿LO VIERON EN LA CALLE?- grito Marcy.

-SI, Y TRATO DE ROBARME EL BOLSO- grito Fionna.

-Así que se dedico al robo, callo más bajo de lo que estaba- dijo Finn.

-A ver, a ver, a ver… ¿el tipo rico que estaba en la cárcel se dedico a robar? ._.- dijo Billy (el también había regresado a la suite después de quien sabe que).

-Sí, yo mismo lo vi cuando se volteo a recoger el bolso de Fionna- dijo Marshall.

-¿Qué tal si ya sabe donde vivimos?- pregunto Marcy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes que cuando tengamos más dinero nos mudamos a otra parte- dijo Finn.

-Eso será cuando saquen el disco a la venta- dijo Dina.

3 semanas después.

-¿Para qué nos querías ver James?- pregunto Finn con todos reunidos en la oficina de James.

-Les tengo buenas noticias chicos- dijo James con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Marcy.

-Ya salió su primer disco- dijo James.

-¿ENSERIO?- gritaron todos emocionados por la noticia.

-Por supuesto ¿lo quieren ver?- pregunto James.

-SI CLARO- dijeron todos.

James les entrego a cada uno de esos estuches donde vienen los CDS (no sé como se llaman) que tenían el logo de la banda y debajo estaba el nombre del disco que era "Angel Heart" y en el fondo había una foto de los chicos (Marcy, Marshall, Dina y Billy) vestidos de negro. Marcy estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes negra con un pantalón ajustado negro, una correa plateada y tenia puesto un sombrero (como los que usaba Michael Jackson, solo que más pequeño y con diamantes plateados). Marshall tenía una chaqueta negra, un polo negro y un pantalón negro, salía sujetando su guitarra en la espalda. Dina tenía un chaleco negro y una blusa gris de tirantes, con un jean negro, y tenía sujetado su bajo frente a ella. Billy tenía una casaca ploma con capucha y salía con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué les parece?- pregunto James.

-ES FANTÁSTICO- grito Marcy.

-Elegimos un buen nombre- dijo Marshall.

-¿Cuándo sale a la venta?- pregunto Dina.

-Mañana ya estarán en todas las tiendas de discos y si son un éxito en ventas, pronto tendrán su primer concierto en 2 meses- dijo James.

-SIIIIIIIIIII- se pusieron a festejar todos por lo que seguramente vendría después.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

-¿TE TOPASTE CON MARSHALL Y CON FIONNA Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA?- grito Bonnie.

-NO ES MI CULPA, NO SABIA QUE LES ESTABA ROBANDO A ELLOS- grito Gumm.

La casa en donde estaban prácticamente no tenía nada y era muy vieja, a lo mucho se podía notar que tenían un par de colchones en el suelo para dormir.

-Mira, lo único que pude averiguar es que ellos están trabajando con James Anderson y están a punto de sacar un disco- dijo Gumm.

-ARG no puedo creerlo, esos tontos no se van a salir con la suya, tenemos que planear algo para arruinarlos de una vez- dijo Bonnie.

-Tengo un plan- dijo Gumm.

-Tus planes no han funcionado- dijo Bonnie.

-Pero este si lo hará- dijo Gumm.

-Ok ¿qué tienes en mente?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Primero…-

* * *

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYY ACABO EL CAPI.**

**POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A blackoctubre PORQUE EL NOMBRE QUE ME SUGIRIÓ ME PARECIÓ EL MEJOR, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TI Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME DIERON SUGERENCIAS.**

**AHORA LES QUIERO HACER UNA PREGUNTA:**

**¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI SE ENCONTRARAN CON LA PRINCESA FLAMA EN LA CALLE?**

**YO LA ARRASTRARÍA HASTA MI CASA, LA ENCERRARÍA EN EL BAÑO Y LA DEJARÍA BAJO LA DUCHA HASTA QUE SE APAGUE POR COMPLETO MUAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**POR CIERTO, EL EPISODIO DONDE ESTARÁ EL NIVEL 15 LO DIVIDIRÉ EN 2 PARTES.**

**BUENO AHORA LES DEJO EL NOMBRE DEL SIG. CAPI EL CUAL ES: ÉXITO.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIISSS.**


	6. Exito

Capitulo 4: "Éxito" (el titulo no tiene que ver con el meme de ÉXITO XD)

**HOLI MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS SS, FUCK YEAH AL FIN OTRO CAPI, YEYYYYYYYYYYYY, EN ESTE CAPI HERMOSO, PRECIOSO HABRÁN MAS CANCIONES DE GREEN DAY (jkasbjksafdhdsafkjd estúpido y sensual GREEN DAY) Y QUIERO HACERLES UN AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**A PARTIR DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRÁN ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE NIVEL, NO SOLO HABRÁ LEMON O LIME, NO SE COMO SE DICE, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN HABRÁ MAS VIOLENCIA…**

* * *

**BUENO AHORA QUE YA LES AVISE LES DEJO EL CAPI…**

Pasaron los dos meses que James les había dicho que esperaran para ver si hacían un concierto. Y como esperaban, el disco fue un éxito en ventas, se vendieron más de 60 millones de copias alrededor en todo el mundo (pero no superaron el número de copias que vendió Michael Jackson con su disco Thriller TE AMO MICHAEL) en el primer mes desde que salió el disco.

Ya los chicos no podían caminar tranquilos por la calle sin que alguien gritara "MIREN SON DARK ANGELS" y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban corriendo como locos, siendo seguidos por una multitud enorme.

En fin, estaban preparando el escenario donde darían el concierto, adivinen quienes estaban organizando todo, adivinen… EXACTO Finn y Fionna. Ellos se estaban haciendo cargo de la construcción del escenario, de ver los efectos de luz y de sonido, de dividir los lugares en donde estarían los fanáticos, según para que zona habían comprado las entradas (siempre me compro entradas para la zona del foooooooooooooooooondo por cuestiones económicas) y de poner 2 pantallas gigantes a cada lado del escenario, para que los de la zona de atrás pudieran ver a los chicos.

El concierto se daría en el estadio de Ooo, las entradas se habían agotado casi a las 2 horas de haber salido a la venta.

Por otra parte, los integrantes de Dark Angels estaban en los camerinos (cada uno tenía su propio camerino) afinando instrumentos o entreteniéndose mirando tele, sino era eso, se morían de nervios por su primer concierto.

En el cuarto de seguridad.

-¿Hay cámaras en cada lugar del escenario? ¿También en los camerinos?- le pregunto Fionna a un guardia de seguridad.

-Si niña ya te lo dije 12 veces- dijo el guardia de seguridad golpeándose la cara fastidiada.

-¿Y se van a asegurar de que solo los que tengan pases entraran tras el escenario?- pregunto Fionna.

-Por decima vez, SI- dijo el guardia fastidiado.

-¿Y todo está asegurado….?- fue interrumpida por el guardia.

-SI NIÑA TODAS LAS COSAS DEL ESCENARIO ESTÁN BIEN ATORNILLADAS, PEGADAS Y ACOMODADAS ASÍ QUE NADA CAERÁ SOBRE SUS CABEZAS- termino de gritar el guardia.

-Ay ya cálmese solo quiero ver que todo esté bien… ¿por cierto han cargado sus armas por si aparece algún loco que los quiera matar?- pregunto Fionna. En ese momento el guardia empezó a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Emmm creo que mejor me voy- dijo Fionna.

-PODRÍAS- grito el guardia y Fionna se fue del cuarto de cámaras.

En el camerino de Dina.

-¿Cómo está tu abuela Jackie?- pregunto Dina hablando por su celular (ya se compro su celular XD).

-_No lo sé, el doctor todavía no sale de su cuarto- _dijo Jackie preocupado.

-Ojala este bien-dijo Dina.

_-Oye lamento no poder ir a su concierto, pero es que tengo que cuidar a mi abuela-_ dijo Jackie.

-No te preocupes- dijo Dina.

_-¿Ya van a salir?-_

-No, todavía faltan 2 horas-

_-(Se oye el sonido de una puerta abriéndose) Ya salió el doctor, hablamos luego-_ dijo Jackie.

-Ok, me dices como esta tu abuela, adiós- dijo Dina.

_-Adiós-_ cuelga el teléfono.

Fuera de los camerinos, con Billy.

-¿DÓNDE HAY AGUA EN ESTE LUGAR?- grito caminando por todos lados tratando de encontrar una botella de agua.

Mientras caminaba choco con alguien.

-OYE QUE TE PAsaaa….- se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión, porque frente a él estaba la chica más linda que haya visto alguna vez. Tenía ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello castaño, que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, su piel era morena, y usaba un vestido blanco, algo esponjado con zapatos blancos. Se veía tan tierna e inocente.

-P-perdóname, no era mi intención golpearte- dijo la chica alejándose un poco de él.

-N-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa- dijo Billy sin dejar de mirarla.

-Es que estaba buscando a mi papá, dijo que trabajaría aquí- dijo la chica.

-Emmm, si quieres te ayudo a encontrarlo- dijo Billy.

-¿Enserio? Gracias- dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa tierna.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Billy.

-Sandy- dijo la chica.

-Lindo nombre, yo soy Billy- dijo Billy.

-¿Tu eres de Dark Angels?- pregunto Sandy.

-Pues sí, soy el baterista- dijo Billy con aires de grandeza.

-OH POR DIOS, como amo ese grupo, mi papá no me dijo que ustedes tocarían- dijo Sandy emocionada.

-Entonces te gusta la banda- dijo Billy.

-Claro, a quien no le gusta, hubiera comprado entradas para el concierto- dijo Sandy bajando la mirada.

-Qué tal si nos ves tocar desde el escenario- dijo Billy.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Sandy sorprendida.

-Claro, porque no- dijo Billy.

-AAAHHH QUE EMOCIÓN- comenzó a saltar como niñita emocionada.

-Oye ¿no tenias que buscar a tu papá?- pregunto Billy.

-AY SI, me había olvidado, vamos a buscarlo- dijo Sandy jalándolo del brazo.

En el camerino de Marceline (con Finn ¬w¬)

-On Holi… holi ARG NO PUEDO LLEGAR A LA NOTA- grito Marceline mientras trataba de llegar a una nota musical de la canción.

-Pero si en los ensayos te salía bien- dijo Finn.

-Ya sé, pero no me puedo concentrar, estoy nerviosa- dijo Marcy.

-¿De qué? Si siempre lo haces bien en el escenario- le dijo Finn tomándole la mano.

-Pero no frente uno tan grande- dijo Marcy bajando la mirada.

-Mira, deberías ponerte nerviosa, si no tuvieras talento, pero si lo tienes, así que no te preocupes- dijo Finn acariciándole la mejilla.

-Ay Finn, siempre sabes que decir- dijo Marcy abrazándolo, Finn le correspondió.

-Oigan, ya salen en media hora, el estadio está lleno- dijo un encargado entrando al camerino.

-MEDIA HORA- grito Marceline histérica.

-Ay por dios- dijo Finn –Sera mejor que te arregles Marcy-

-¿Eh? Si claro- dijo Marcy.

(Y ese mis canolis, fue el momento FINNCELINE ¬w¬)

En otra parte, lejos del estadio.

-¿Conseguiste las armas?- pregunto Bonnie.

-No, el tipo no me las quiso dar- dijo Gumm.

-¿QUÉ?- grito Bonnie.

-Te dije que el tipo no me las quiso dar- dijo Gumm.

-Aish todo lo tengo que hacer yo- dijo Bonnie saliendo del departamento donde estaban (el que mencione en el otro capi).

-Lo vas a seducir o ¿Qué?- pregunto Gumm.

-Tú qué crees- dijo Bonnie yéndose.

-UUUUUUUUUUUU-

De vuelta en el estadio.

-SALEN EN 10 MINUTOS- grito un encargado.

Ya se oían los gritos de los fanáticos esperando a que salieran sus ídolos. Muchos tenían carteles que decían "WE LOVE DARK ANGELS" o "MARCY RULES" o "TEAM DINA" y en otros casos "MARSHALL CÁSATE CONMIGO" o "BILLY CÁSATE CONMIGO".

-¿Alguien más se siente nervios?- pregunto Marshall.

-Demasiados nervios- dijo Marcy.

-5 MINUTOS, YA PÓNGANSE EN SUS LUGARES- grito un encargado.

-Mierda- dijeron todos en voz baja.

-Recuerden donde van, Billy atrás, Dina a la izquierda, Marshall a la derecha y Marcy en el centro- dijo Finn.

-Suerte chicos- dijo Fionna y ellos salieron al escenario en sus lugares.

En el escenario todo estaba obscuro, no se veían a los chicos, y sus fans no sabían que ya estaban ahí. Cuando pasaron los 5 minutos un encargado dio la señal para que comenzaran a tocar. Marshall toco una acorde de su guitarra y se prendieron las luces iluminándolos a ellos, la multitud empezó a gritar como loca porque al fin veían a sus ídolos en el escenario.

-BUENAS NOCHES OOO- (la ciudad se llama así XD) grito Marceline por el micrófono.

La gente se aloco más.

Luego Marshall empezó a tocar la guitarra, se le unió Dina con el bajo y Billy con la batería.

Marceline comenzó a cantar…

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
coming down like an armageddon flame (hey!)  
the shame  
the ones who died without a name  
Hear the dogs howlin' out of key  
to a hymn called faith and misery (hey!)  
and bleed, the company lost the war today  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
on holiday  
Hear the drum pounding out of time  
another protestor has crossed the line (hey!)  
to find, the money's on the other side  
Can i get another amen (amen!)  
there's a flag wrapped around a score of men (hey!)  
a gag, a plastic bag on a monument  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
on holiday

(Solo de guitarra)

"the representative from california has the floor"  
Zeig heil to the president gasman  
bombs away is your punishment  
pulverize the eiffel towers  
who criticize your government  
bang bang goes the broken glass  
kill all the fags that don't agree  
trials by fire setting fire  
is not a way that's meant for me  
just cause  
just cause  
because we're outlaws yeah!  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
this is our lives on holiday

(Termina la canción con un solo de guitarra)

Y así se la pasaron tocando 3 canciones más, las cuales eran Jesus of suburbia, 21 guns y Wake me up when september ends.

-LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN SE LA DEDICAMOS A TODOS LOS REBELDES (Mmmmmmmmmmmm ¿yo puse eso?)…

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's assault of the earth  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction  
From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call 'ol whatsername  
She's the symbol  
Of resistance  
And she's holding on my  
Heart like a hand grenade  
Is she dreaming  
What I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
Gonna detonate  
Is she trouble  
Like I'm trouble  
Make it a double  
Twist of fate  
Or a melody that

She sings of revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
That I just can't define  
Well nothing comes to mind

She sings of revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
That I just can't define  
Well nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's assault of the earth  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's assault of the earth  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel  
She's a rebel  
She's a rebel  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
She's a rebel  
She's a rebel  
And she's dangerous.

La multitud seguía igual de enloquecida como en el principio.

Comenzo la tonada de otra canción…

Don't wanna be an american idiot.  
don't want a nation under the new media.  
and can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
the subliminal mind-fuck america.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
all across the idiot nation.  
where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
television dreams of tomorrow.  
we're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
for thats enough to argue.

Well maybe i'm the faggot america.  
i'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
now everybody do the propaganda.  
and sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
all across the idiot nation.  
where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
television dreams of tomorrow.  
we're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
for thats enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an american idiot.  
one nation controlled by the media.  
information age of hysteria.  
it's going out to idiot america.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
all across the idiot nation.  
where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
television dreams of tomorrow.  
we're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
for thats enough to argue.

Luego de 4 canciones más…

-GRACIAS OOO, POR ESCUCHARNOS ESTA NOCHE… PERO YA SE VA A ACABAR EL CONCIERTO…- el público se desanimo –PERO ANTES DE IRNOS, TOCAREMOS NUESTRO MEJOR ÉXITO BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS- el público volvió a emocionarse.

I walk a lonely road  
the only one that i have ever known  
don't know were it goes  
but it's home to me and i walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an' i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line of the edge  
and where i walk alone  
Read between the lines what's  
fucked up and everything's all right  
check my vital signs to know i'm still alive  
and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone  
i walk alone an i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah  
I walk alone an' i walk a  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk a  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone

-… GRACIAS POR ESCUCHARNOS- fue lo último que dijo Marceline, para luego retirarse del escenario.

-LO HICIERON EXCELENTE- grito Fionna abrazando a Marshall, Finn hiso lo mismo pero con Marcy.

-Chicos, el concierto fue un éxito, pronto comenzaremos una gira mundial, muchos países ya quieren ver a Dark Angels en sus estadios- dijo James Anderson.

-GIRA MUNDIAL- gritaron todos abrazando a James.

* * *

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ESO ES TODO MIS CANOLIS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI :D LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN HOLIDAY, SHE'S A REBEL Y AMERICAN IDIOT, DE GREEN DAY MIENTRAS LEEN.**

**PREGUNTAAAAAA: ¿Cuál ES TU BANDA ANTIGUA FAVORITA?**

**LA MÍA ES QUEEN, AMO A FREDDY MERCURY :D.**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, DEJEN SUS REVIEW Y LOS DEJO CON EL NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI, EL CUAL ES: ELLOS VOLVIERON, PERO ESTA VEZ NO ESCAPARAN.**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


	7. Nuevo Fic

**HOLIWIS MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**

**BUENO, ESTE MENSAJE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTE FIC, ES QUE HE HECHO OTRO FIC, O MEJOR DICHO UN 3-SHOT, CLASIFICACION M, QUE DE VERDAD TIENEN QUE LEER, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE NO ME MATEN DESPUES DE LEERLO...**

**BUENO ESO ERA TODO LO QUE LES TENIA QUE DECIR, Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI DE CUALQUIERA DE LAS 3 HISTORIAS QUE TENGO QUE TERMINAR...**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS**


	8. CHORAS MALDITAS

**NO PUEDE SER! COMO ES POSIBLE? VIERON INSULTOS QUE LE PUSIERON A MIZZ-CHAMA Y A MEMBRILLITA EN FACE Y EN DEVIANART? COMO JODE LA GENTE ENVIDIOSA :(**


	9. Ellos volvieron, pero

Capitulo 5: "Ellos volvieron, pero esta vez no escaparan"

**ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIOOOO… SIIIIIIIIIII, YOOOO CAKE324, HOLIWIS MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS, KSFJSADKLS COMO EXTRAÑABA ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES, Y VOY A APROVECHAR MIS VACACIONES PARA CONTINUAR ESTE FIC QUE LOS DEJO EN SUSPENSO, BUENO NO LOS DISTRAIGO MAS… LEAN FLOJOS…**

* * *

Habían comenzado la gira mundial, ya habían tocado en Canadá, Inglaterra, China, Marruecos, y estaban terminando una función en Sudáfrica.

-GRACIAS CIUDAD DEL CABO (la capital de Sudáfrica) POR RECIBIRNOS- grito Marceline por el micrófono a toda la gente que estaba en el estadio de Ciudad del Cabo, la gente empezó a gritar como loca, en otro idioma (no sé si en Ciudad del Cabo hablan español). Salieron del escenario.

-INCREÍBLE COMO SIEMPRE CHICOS- grito Fionna felicitándolos.

-Bueno chicos, James dice que vayan a descansar al hotel que mañana tienen que ir con los niños del albergue de nombre raro africano- dijo Finn, como los chicos se habían vuelto famosos, ayudaban económicamente a los niños de escasos recursos en los países que visitaban (APRENDAN TACAÑOS ¬¬).

-Antes déjanos ir a tomar agua a los camerinos- dijo Marshall, y los chicos se fueron a los camerinos antes de regresarse al hotel.

En otra parte del estadio…

-Bueno Gumm, ¿ya sabes qué hacer?- dijo Bonnie, ella estaba vestida de negro, tenía una máscara cubriéndole el rostro y en un bolsillo guardaba una pistola 9MM.

-Si hermanita- dijo Gumm, estaba vestido igual que Bonnie y también tenía una pistola 9MM.

-Bueno, ya sabes a donde tienes que ir- dijo Bonnie yéndose por un pasillo que llevaba a los camerinos, mientras que Gumm se iba por otro pasillo.

En el camerino de Dina…

-Hola Jackie- dijo Dina hablando por teléfono.

-_Hola Dina, ¿Cómo les fue en Ciudad del Cabo?- _pregunto Jackie.

-Como siempre, fue nuestra mejor presentación- dijo Dina.

_-Me alegro, y ¿Cómo es la ciudad?- _pregunto Jackie.

-Es hermoso, el mejor paisaje playero que pude haber visto- dijo Dina.

_-Luego me mandas una foto- _dijo Jackie.

-Claro… QUIEN ES- grito dina porque la puerta de su camerino se abrió de repente.

-_¿Qué pasa Dina?- _pregunto Jackie.

De repente al camerino entro alguien vestido de negro enmascarado.

-¿QUIÉN ERES? ¿QUÉ QUIERES?- grito Dina dejando el teléfono a un lado.

-¿_Dina que pasa?-_ pregunto Jackie.

El enmascarado saco una pistola.

-¿QUÉ? BAJA EL…- no termino porque recibió un disparo en el estomago. Jackie logro escuchar el disparo.

-_DINA ¿DINAA? ¿QUE PASO? DINA RESPONDE- _grito Jackie desesperado.

Dina se encontraba tendida en el suelo, agarrándose el estomago, tratando de detener la hemorragia pero era imposible, el camerino se había teñido literalmente de sangre.

-Uno menos, faltan 3- dijo el enmascarado.

En el camerino de Billy…

-Estuvieron increíbles- dijo Sandy abrazando a Billy.

-¿Pero quién fue el mejor?- pregunto Billy.

-TUUUU- dijo Sandy.

-Ya lo sabía- dijo Billy con aires de grandeza.

De repente la puerta del camerino y entra una chica vestida de negro enmascarada.

-OYE ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? NO SE PERMITE LA ENTRADA- grito Billy.

La enmascarada no contesto, solo saco un arma de su bolsillo.

-WOW, CÁLMATE BAJA ESO- grito Billy.

Sandy estaba asustada.

-Billy- dijo Sandy asustada.

-Tranquila Sandy- dijo Billy, de repente se oyó un disparo. La enmascarada le había dado un disparo a Billy en el costado.

-BILLYYYYYY- grito Sandy asustada.

-CÁLLATE- grito la enmascarada y le disparo a ella también –2 menos, faltan 2-

En el camerino de Marshall…

-MARSHALL- grito Fionna.

-¿Qué paso Fi?- pregunto Marshall.

-Kevin (el guardaespaldas) te dejo 3 sacos de cartas te tus admiradoras ¬¬- dijo Fionna.

-¿Estas celosa? ¬w¬- pregunto Marshall.

-YO, celosa, por favor- dijo Fionna.

-Vamos Fi te conozco muy bien- dijo Marshall.

Pero de repente la puerta del camerino se abrió y entro un enmascarado.

-MARSHALL- grito Fionna señalando al enmascarado.

Marshall solo se dio vuelta y el enmascarado le disparo en el estomago.

-AAHHGG FIONNA HUYE- grito Marshall tapándose la herida.

-Pero…- luego el enmascarado apunto a Fionna con el arma, pero Marshall se lanzo sobre el tratando de quitarle el arma.

-QUE TE VAYAS- grito Marshall.

Fionna salió corriendo del camerino, pero cuando ya estaba algo lejos, se oyó otro disparo en el camerino de Marshall.

Mientras estaba corriendo se cruzo con un guardia de seguridad.

-OIGA LLAME A LA POLICÍA RÁPIDO- grito Fionna desesperada.

-¿Por qué que paso?- pregunto el guardia.

-UN LOCO SE METIÓ AL CAMERINO Y LE HA DISPARADO A MARSHALL- grito Fionna.

El guardia de seguridad se fue corriendo al camerino y pidió refuerzos a los demás guardias de seguridad. Fionna por su parte se fue corriendo mientras marcaba un número con su celular.

_-¿Hola?-_

-FINN ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?- grito Fionna.

-_Comiendo-_ dijo Finn.

-UN LOCO LE DISPARO A MARSHALL- grito Fionna.

_-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?- _grito Finn.

-SI VEN RÁPIDO- grito Fionna y colgó el teléfono.

En el camerino de Marceline.

Marceline estaba desasiéndose del peinado que le habían hecho para el concierto hasta que sonó su celular.

-¿Hola?-

-_MARCELINE TIENES QUE SALIR DE TU CAMERINO AHORA-_ grito Finn.

-¿Finn por qué gritas?- pregunto Marceline.

_-HA ENTRADO ALGUIEN Y LE HA DISPARADO A MARSHALL- _grito Finn.

-¿QUEEE?- grito Marceline.

-_TIENES QUE SALIR AHORA ANTES DE QUE…- _fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Deja ese teléfono- dijo una voz a la espalda de Marceline.

Ella volteo y vio a… (CREO QUE YA SABEN QUIEN ES ¬¬) Bonnie. La estaba apuntando con un arma.

-_MARCY… CONTÉSTAME- _grito Finn al otro lado del teléfono.

Marceline dejo caer el teléfono al suelo mientras veía a Bonnie.

-Así te quería ver. Totalmente indefensa, sin que tus amigos arruinen mis planes- dijo Bonnie.

-Ya Bonnie, con esto no ganaras nada, solo que te metan a la cárcel- dijo Marceline.

-Eso no me importa, lo único que quiero es vengarme, vengarme de ti, por haberme quitado todo lo que tenía cuando llegaste a la puta escuela- dijo Bonnie molesta.

-No es mi culpa haber sido mejor persona que tu- dijo Marceline.

-CÁLLATE MALDITA- grito Bonnie a punto de apretar el gatillo hasta que…

-POLICÍA, BAJE EL ARMA- entraron 4 oficiales al camerino.

Bonnie dio la vuelta y 2 oficiales le arrebataron el arma y se la llevaron esposada.

-ARG ALGÚN DÍA ME VENGARE DE TI- grito Bonnie mientras se la llevaba.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto un oficial a Marceline.

-Sí, no logro hacerme nada- dijo Marceline.

-Ella pasara largo tiempo en la cárcel por 4 intentos de homicidio- dijo otro oficial.

-¿4?- pregunto Marceline.

-Ella y su cómplice les dispararon a sus compañeros- dijo el oficial.

Marceline salió corriendo hasta donde se salía del escenario, vio un grupo de policías que se llevaban esposados a Bonnie y a Gumm a una patrulla, pero también vio un grupo de ambulancias y paramédicos que atendían a sus amigos heridos de bala.

-NOO- grito Marceline y corrió hasta una camilla rodeada de paramédicos, era la camilla de Marshall. Hasta que sintió una mano jalándola.

-MARCY ¿ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto Finn, el era el que la jalo del brazo.

-LOS MATARON, LOS MATARON ESOS MALDITOS- grito Marceline y se echo a llorar, Finn solo la abrazo bien fuerte.

Tiempo después…

La noticia de que los integrantes de Dark Angels hacían sido heridos de bala se esparció por todo el mundo, los fans estaban devastados, se habían reunido en el hospital donde se estaban recuperando para poder ver a sus ídolos, pero los guardias del hospital no los dejaban pasar. Por otro lado, otros fans estaban en la cárcel donde estaban detenidos Bonnie y Gumm, y pedían la pena de muerte para ellos por casi matar a sus ídolos. Hasta que en las noticias anunciaron que los integrantes de Dark Angels estaban fuera de peligro.

En el hospital…

-El doctor dijo que en 3 días podrán salir del hospital- dijo Marceline. Ella estaba sentada con Finn junto a la cama de Marshall. Ahí también estaba Fionna.

-Ahhh por fin, ya me estaba aburriendo en este hospital- dijo Marshall.

-Ya me había cansado de no tocar en un concierto- dijo Dina.

-Ñe yo solo quiero cantar algo- dijo Billy. (ESTÁN EN UN CUARTO CON 4 CAMAS).

-Naaa, mejor cántennos algo ustedes- dijo Marshall señalando a Marceline, Finn y Fionna.

-¿Y nosotros por qué?- pregunto Finn.

-Estamos en cama heridos de bala- dijo Marshall.

-Bueno ya, les cantaremos algo, Marcy tu empieza- dijo Fionna.

-¿Qué? Ay bueno, esta si se la saben…

Marcy

Ben, the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a friend to call my own  
I'll never be alone  
And you, my friend will see  
You've got a friend in me

Finn y Fionna  
(You've got a friend in me)

Fionna  
Ben, you're always running here and there

Finn y Marcy  
(Here and there)  
You feel you're not wanted anywhere (anywhere)  
If you ever look behind  
And don't like what you find  
There's something you should know  
You've got a place to go

Finn y Marcy  
(You've got a place to go)

Finn  
I used to say "I" and "me"  
Now it's "us", now it's "we"

Fionna y Marcy  
(I used to say "I" and "me"  
Now it's "us", now it's "we")

Marcy  
Ben, most people would turn you away

Finn y Fionna  
(Turn you away)

Marcy  
I don't listen to a word they say

Finn y Fionna  
(A word they say)

Marcy  
They don't see you as I do  
I wish they would try to  
I'm sure they'd think again  
If they had a friend like Ben

Finn y Fionna  
(A friend)

Marcy  
Like Ben

Finn y Fionna  
(Like Ben)

Marcy  
Like Ben

* * *

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ESTO ES TODO EL CAPI, ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, Y DISCULPEN SI ME TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIR UN CAPI EN ESTA HISTORIA…**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ISSS…**


End file.
